Talk:Preserved Red Iris Flower
This is an obvious link to Gwen. For what can it be used? To which quest does it refer? :I'm surprised there aren't more things in this discussion. This is just another sign hinting at Gwen. Something definitely is happening, perhaps we have our enemy for the 4th guild wars enstallment? ::Unless Gwen is spotted tomorrow, I'm guessing it is just another red herring. --Rainith 22:43, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::omgwtfbbq? haha kidding. thats cool im totally goin to get one of theses ^.^ -TehBuG- ::::It's obviously just a hint at her existance, though I highly doubt she'll be the enemy due to most people's erratic speculations. She'll probably end up as a henchman or even a hero of the two new classes, though her pre-searing monk skills tend to show otherwise. She's alive, that's all this shows, and apparently made it through the Crystal Desert or took the boat through Kamadan, probably the latter, though the former would prove a display of how much she's grown up. :::::Perhaps if gwen is still alive it will give some use to all the gwen artifacts found all over, though what it could possibly give you I can't even speculate.. She'd probably just follow you around again. ::::::Unfortunately, no new professions in EotN. Incidentally, I've seen that abbreviated as GWEN. So which came first - the name of the character (anyone know anyone named Gwen, or even heard of the name before?), or the name of a future installment in the game? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:58, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Gwen's been around since the Guild Wars beta, they didn't start working on Eye of the North until after "campaign 4" mutated into Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 00:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Darn. That would have been so kickass. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:13, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Preserved? What sort of preserve would be made with Red Iris Flowers? and would it give Sugar Rush? ;o) --JP 07:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Well, duh its obviously Methylchloroisothiazolinone >< divinechancellor ::by pressing I would presume. Or formaldahyde :::I'd guess it would be pressed like that, or even left in an old thick book (it has a similar effect, although takes a while longer). RossMM 08:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) Notes From Community Day When questioned about Gwen by the Billard, the GWGuru attendee of the ANet community day, Gaile again restated the frogs comment about "a recently found item having some importance." She was the only one who would say anything, and it is still cryptic :(. Also, it doesn't specify the Preserved flower (but who doesn't think this is it -_-) or if it will be important, or if it is important. So i thought I review the review here. -Kumdori 16:45, 9 February 2007 (CST) The Frog on April 4th The Frog spoke of this flower, and that it might have some future use. He described its general location (but we already know), and followed it with discussion about Gwen. Nothing substantial, naturally, but he said to look out for The Scribe's article later today. -Auron 04:17, 4 April 2007 (CDT) The May 2007 PC Gamer, in it's Guild Wars 2 and Eye of the North coverage, contains an image of a young lady that is reminiscent of Gwen (hairstyle & similar face). The EotN article specifically states that NPCs from earlier products will have updated character info / history. :They also state that you meet her early in proph. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:56, 19 April 2007 (CDT)